Cake
by KingdomHeartsRox
Summary: Bella is killed by a heartless after Edward leaves. Want to find out what happens next? I'll give you a hint: The Organization gets involved... Read to find out!  My first fan fiction!
1. Chapter 1

Cake- Chapter1

**Author note: This actually hasn't got anything to go with Cake. We couldn't think of a good title so we made it something random. This is made by me and my friends.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Kingdom Hearts. If I did I would be rich.**

Bella's Point Of View

_I don't love you any more Bella…_

The phrase was banging in my head. How could he not love me? Every day he said I love you. How could he suddenly change his mind? Didn't he know I love him?

_Edward!! Wait for Me!!_

I ran in the direction he ran as fast as I could, tripping on every single surface possible. About 5 hours later I reached _our_ meadow. I saw a semi- sphere in the middle. It was wonderful, dark purple in colour, radiating an aura of darkness. I will name it Edward, I thought. It was just as beautiful. The darkness comforted me so I walked over to it.

Edward made now attempt to move, always pulsing swirling colours on its body.  
I did the stupidest thing I could think of.

I POKED IT!!!

But suddenly something I didn't expect happened. Edward started sucking my feet into his globbiness, then my legs. I fell over backwards and hit my head. Hard. I tried to scream but it was too late.

Edward stole my heart.

Edward the shadow globs Point Of View,

Yummy!! Her heart tasted like Cake!!!

**Poor Bella. She is so retarded that she got killed by a shadow glob. For people who don't know what a shadow glob is, it is a semi- sphere in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days with a weak HP and they can't even harm you. They even stay still all the time.  
Anyway what is going to happen to Bella?  
Hint: She is not dead, technically… **

**Please review with constructive criticism to tell be if it if good or not. The next chapters will be longer.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Cake  
Chapter 2

**Author Note: I actually updated!**

Bella's point of view

I woke up in the forest. When did I fall asleep here? I tried to get onto my feet but fell back down. Where am I? I couldn't remember anything that happened a few hours ago. All I remembered was that I was brokenhearted about someone, and then something attacked me.

I looked around. The forest was amazing! I could see the single leaves from a Yew tree 150 meters away. I could hear all the forest birds in happy song. This would have usually me happy but I couldn't feel anything at the moment. Maybe I am still drowsy, I thought. My mind was impossibly quick. It processed the information coming from my 5 senses in a matter of nanoseconds. My senses seemed sharper that before.

I tried to get up 5 minutes after the drowsiness receded. Once I had finally found my feet, I tried to run. Man, was I fast! I felt the wind in my hair as I sprinted around the forest. I got back to the clearing I woke up in without breaking a sweat.

Suddenly a portal, flowing with darkness appeared out of nowhere, a person in a black coat stepped out. Their hood was up so I couldn't see what their face was like. The coat was sinister, but elegant at the same time. I stared in awe and surprise. Where did this person come from?

The person took off the hood and I saw…

**A mini cliffhanger! I know it isn't much but it was the first thing I could think of. Who could it be? I will give you a clue by showing the first sentence in the next chapter.**

"**Oh man, I have a mission in Forks today"**

**I hope it sheds light on this mystery. Btw, nobodies in my story will have better senses than humans, so that they have a chance against a vampire. Also, Alice can't see nobodies because she isn't one.**

**Until next update,**

**KingdomHeartsRox**


	3. Chapter 3

Cake  
Chapter 3

**I have just noticed that I didn't disclaim last chapter so…  
I don't own kingdom hearts or twilight.

* * *

**

Xigbar's Point Of View

Oh man, I have a mission in Forks today.

Forks is a new world recently found by Demyx yesterday. According to him, he saw a vampire drinking the blood of a mountain lion.  
"He was about my age. He had bronze hair, and in the sunlight he sparkles like a diamond" he had told Xemnas. I tried to convince him that there was no such thing as vampires but he didn't want to listen. Poor, poor child. Anyway, if that dude was a vampire, he was the lamest excuse for one. What kind of vampire sparkles? What a loser.

Now Xemnas wants me and Zexion to do recon there to see if there is any evidence if he was a real vampire. Once we got there, I started a mental report on the weather. It is cloudy today.  
"If this loser vamp wanted to live here without being detected, they must come out when it is not sunny of he would be a walking disco ball." Zexion nodded.

Demyx said that the 'vampire' that he saw was his age, which is about 17. What could he be doing in the day time? Bleeding out innocent damsels in distress? If that was true, why would he be drinking the blood of a lion? Maybe he is a vegetarian vampire. I laughed at my own joke. Vegetarian Vampires indeed!

Zexion's Point Of View

"Demyx saw this boy in the forest so that is where we will go next "I said walking towards the forest. Once I reached the edge, I smelt 2 interesting things.

The first one was weird. I had never smelt anything like it, I couldn't describe it. It wasn't pleasant. It smelt sickly sweet, like the taste of a 50 creme eggs eaten at the same time. That must be the scent of the thing Demyx saw.

The second was definitely a nobody, still in the area. If it was a dusk, it would of already have gone to the castle so it must be an elite nobody.  
"Come on Xigbar, there is an elite nobody about 1 mile due north. Let's go see just how talented he or she is"  
"Really? I was getting bored of our members. I hope it is a hot girl, but not as sadistic as Larxene. I'm going to make a dramatic entrance and give them a little… test. Catch me up, OK?"  
"No wait" I started but he had already put on his hood and stepped through a portal. Sometimes, Xigbar annoys me as much as a nobody can be annoyed. I'll just walk.

Bella's Point Of View

He was quite old, with an eye patch and a big scar on his face. But that was not what surprised me the most. It was that he had just summoned some sort of guns in his hands.  
"Heads up" the mysterious guy called in a Californian surfer dude's accent. He shot 3 bullet things, pink and moving towards me fast. I subconsciously dodge rolled to evade the first two, then jumped backwards into a tree to miss the third.  
"What the hell was that for?" I yelled down to him. But he was only smirking.  
"Come here Zexion. I think we have a new member." Only then did I realize that we were not alone.

Zexion's Point Of View

So that was Xigbar's little test. It was to shoot at her to see if see dodges them. Not many nobodies can dodge Xigbar's arrows. Now that I have been brought to her attention, I walked out of the shadows.

She had brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes. At least she had normal colored hair, unlike Marluxia. He didn't have a weird hair style like Axel either. Just long brown wavy hair.  
"Do you want a purpose in life seeing as you don't have one at the moment" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Oh Kingdom hearts! I'm guessing she is ticking all the right boxes on her being 'hot'. He can't even feel lust. But she was oblivious to that. She thought for a moment.  
"OK then" she said, smiling.  
"Right. My name is Xigbar and that emo looking boy behind me is Zexion" I scowled at him but kept quiet.  
"Let's go" I murmured and created a dark portal. "By the way, this is a dark portal which our kind uses to get around. Soon enough, you will be able to make one too."  
"Our kind?" She said repeated, confused.  
"All will be revealed in due time." Xigbar said mysteriously, which made her laugh. I rolled my eyes and stepped through. Xigbar annoys me so much!

* * *

**Lol Xigbar is a perv. I had my suspicions that he was one in the game so I thought I will make him one in my story. Btw 'Oh Kingdom hearts" is Zexion's way of saying 'oh God' seeing as he technically worships Kingdom hearts.  
**

**DomTheNobody: I WON'T NOT TOUCH IF YOU DON'T TOUCH!! Also, if you notice, there is a very small quote of Demyx time in this chapter. Tell me when you see it  
Also thank you ****TheGirlInTheShadows32810**** for reading my story and leaving very nice reviews. You made my day!!**

**KingdomHeartsRox**


	4. Chapter 4

Cake- Chapter 4

**Author Note: On with the story!**

Zexion's Point Of View

Poor girl. Xigbar is staring at her. Just then the superior came around the corner.  
"Superior, we have found a new number 14 for you."  
"And who said that I need another member" Xemnas said. I gulped. Xemnas is so patronizing, with is cold, yellow eyes.  
"Well um… she would be a very interesting subject"  
"Oh really" he said without letting of his gaze.  
"Her scent seems to show evidence that she has been in direct contact with the thing Demyx saw, so much, that it has affected that nobody's DNA, thus, her scent. How it has affected her I don't know. Maybe her changes will benefit… I cut off when Xemnas' glare became colder and colder.  
"Is that it?" His eyes flashed murderously. I gulped again. _If I don't get this right, he will turn me into a dusk.  
_"This creature must have a strong heart to have such affect on the nobody. With its DNA in her, she may have fragments of hearts still in her. So she is not a proper nobody. Who knows what power she can wield?" _I hope this is good enough, I'm out of ideas. _Xemnas' glare became less intense and he smirked slightly.  
"Very good Zexion. You really are a reliable member." I mentally sighed with relief.  
"Umm… We're still here you know" I turned towards her to see Xigbar still staring at her like a piece of meat. Is that… drool hanging from his mouth?  
"Oh right." The superior said "Number II, take her to Vexen for a checkup. Xigbar broke that spell he was under and wiped the drool from his face. "Will do, after I have a cold shower." I sighed. If only he knew the reason he needed a cold shower.  
"Okay then. Zexion, take here to the library for a while. I will be in my office thinking up names" Xemnas said and walked off.  
" This way then. What is your name anyway?" I said starting to walk through one of many corridors that make the castle.  
"Bella" _What a nice name_ I thought_ too bad it is going to change._

Once we finally made it to the library, I sat on a chair and summoned my Lexicon.  
"How do you do that? I saw Xigbar do that when he tried to shoot me." I knew she would start to ask about nobodies and the Organization.  
"Let me start at the beginning. Organization XIII is a group of special nobodies. When a human loses their heart to the darkness, a byproduct is made, nobodies. Most nobodies look like this" I clicked my fingers and a dusk appeared. Bella (I will call her that for now) looked at it in wonder. Someone who has a thirst for knowledge._ I think me and her will get on very well. _

"This is called a dusk. They do not remember their past. But when a human has a strong heart before it was lost, their nobodies take a human form. We remember our pasts. The strongest of these nobodies make us. Each other one of us have an element and a weapon. I can manipulate Illusions and my weapon is a lexicon; a book of spells." I started to read my lexicon.  
"I can't remember what happened from about 3 months ago. I remember going to Forks and I meet someone. Someone who wasn't human." So that is what I smell on her.  
"Do you remember what he looked like or what he was?"  
"Not really. I remember he had bronze hair… that is the strongest memory of him." Bella said. Demyx saw a bronze haired boy. I am 100% sure they are that same person. I want going to tell her about all that but she seemed know what I was thinking about.

"Why did you bring me here? None of that crap of me being a nobody. There must be something else." I sighed. _I will have to tell her. _I thought.  
"Tell me what" she said. Wait… I didn't say that out loud! Let me try an experiment._ Bella? Can you hear me?_  
"Of cause I can Zexion, what's going on?" _Oh My Kingdom Hearts! She can read minds!  
_"What are you talking about? I can't read your mind… Oh, you didn't say that out loud did you?" Too surprised to talk, I nodded.  
" Mind reading… that sounds familiar But I can't remember right know."  
"Don't worry. I will help you find your memories again. I smell Xigbar near. He will take you to your checkup."_I need to tell the superior!  
_"I don't know why but I feel like something bad is going to happen…" she said.  
"Hey guys. I knew I would find you here. Come with me Bella" I fell sorry for Bella. She is going to be with the 2 biggest pedophiles in the organization. Who knows what they will do to her.

**Author note: Sorry if this is slightly confusing. Bella can read minds because she and Edward have a very strong bond and are part of each other spiritually. So in a way, whenever Edward said;  
"Take care of my heart. I left it with you" It was meant literally. Bella's nobodies still have fragments of Edward heart so she can read minds like he can.**

**Please don't question my logic. I'm weird that way.**

**Also the cold shower thing is mostly a private joke between me and my friends but people might understand. If you dont understand it, then i don't want to corrupt your minds... yet -insert evil laughter- **

**KingdomHeartsRox  
**


	5. At the Denali's House

Cake  
Chapter 5

**This is a chapter on what is happening while Bella is in the Organization. Hope you enjoy it!**

Alice's Point Of View

We are all in the Denali clan's house except Edward. He has coming after saying goodbye to Bella. I was sitting on Jasper's lap in their living room. Everyone else had gone hunting. Why is Edward such a jerk? Leaving Bella? I felt Jasper send calming waves to wash my anger away.  
"What's wrong darling?" He asked.  
"I'm just cursing Edward. He has ruined this family. Everything she has done for him and now we are leaving her without a goodbye…" I started to dry sob.  
"Don't cry. Edward only did what he thought was best. In fact, it is my fault. If only I had more control…" I was shocked. He was blaming himself because of his nature.  
"Don't say that Jasper. No one blames you. I just want to see if she is going to be OK but Edward said I shouldn't." Jasper smiled mischievously.  
"Well... Edward isn't here, is he?" I got his drift and smiled too.  
"Fine then" And with that, I looked into the future.

I pictured Bella in my mind and sent it to the foggy realms of the future. Waiting for a vision to trigger, I got something much unexpected, I was in it for one moment but even that was too long. I quickly got out of it, breathing hard.  
"What did you see, Alice? Was it about Bella?" Jasper was calling me but all I could think about was that darkness. Subconsciously, I spoke.

"It was cold, evil but empty. It was like a realm of darkness. But it was full of power. Powerful, but hungry for more. The darkness told about the power I could get from drinking human blood. It is tempting to anyone who goes there. It gave me the power I could have had. And it felt so good, Jasper. I wanted it. The darkness was so overpowering that I almost gave in. I don't know what would have happened to me if I did. I thought I saw a flicker of light, but it quickly disappeared. Then I saw the truth. The darkness was worse than I thought. It hut, like was forcing the light out of me, like it was ripping my heart out." Only then did I notice I was trembling, and that Jasper had his arms around me. I started to sob again.  
"Oh, Jasper. This is where Bella is. Shrouded in darkness. We have to save her."

**Author Note: Poor Alice. When she tried to get a vision of Bella, she was momentarily taken to the realm of darkness. Now she is going to try and find her. Sorry it was short but I added the impact i wanted.  
**

**With Bella, I need to give her an element and a weapon. If anyone has a suggestion, please review them to me. The only ideas I have is the power of nature or animals and I think they both suck. Thanks! **

**KingdomHeartsRox**


	6. Chapter 6

Cake  
Chapter 6

**Author Note: Sorry this is kind of late. My friend and I were didn't have time in school to do it. A funny chapter now. This was read by my unofficial beta readers, DomTheNobody and .!  
Also, **_If something is in italics, it is Bella's thoughts_** but **_if something is in italics and is underlined, it is somebody Else's thoughts. _**Enjoy!**

Bella's Point Of View**  
**

"Hello Xigbar. What are you doing here… Oh. Hel-lo! How is this lovely woman with you?" This guy freaks me out. He had dirty blond hair up to his back. Weirdo.  
"Bella. Xemnas says we should give her a checkup" Xigbar said with a pervy smile on his face.  
"OK then. Let's do this" He said, taking my hand and leading me to a table. "I need to check that you don't have a disease so take off your clothes so that I can feel you skin - all over"  
"I can read your mind you freak. I would rather not. So go fuck Xigbar or something and crawl back to the hole you came from!" I said, not caring about the consequences I was shocked. Since when have I been so impolite to somebody? Maybe that is a disadvantage of being a nobody. You just don't care.  
"I am number 4! You haven't even joined the organization properly and because of that, I want the respect I deserve so take of your clothes or I will have to do it for you!" He is persistent. I think I will play with him a little. I mentally smirked. _I like this new me.  
_"Vexen" I murmured softly, locking my eyes with his. They were wide, and he was frozen. He started to sweat. _What is she going to do with me? _He thought. _Wow this really __is__ fun! _"I don't want to take off my clothes. I doubt that I have a disease since I don't actually exist. I will answer all you questions and to do whatever you want me to as long as I don't have to take off my clothes" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. It must have worked because I could see blood trickling out of his nose. I turned to Xigbar and saw he had a nose bleed too. Pedophiles are so predictable.

"Ok then" Vexen said. His voice was hoarse. "Do you have a heartbeat?" He took out his stethoscope and pressed it to my chest where my heart beat should be. I hope he is enjoying this because that is the closest to me he is ever getting. Vexen was thinking of many ways he can deflower me. So was Xigbar. The pervs.  
"Get your minds out of the gutters boys, of when I get my element and weapon, I will cause you great bodily harm. " I hope they knew I wasn't joking. But they laughed.  
"One- do you really think you can harm us; the founding members of Organization XIII? And 2- how do you know that our heads are in the gutters" Xigbar said in challenge. _Should I tell them? _I thought for a moment. _Nah, they're smart. Let them figure it out.  
_"You two had nosebleeds earlier. And the way you are looking at me now…"  
"Good point." Vexen said thoughtfully. _Actually, I wonder what element I will get. Hopefully It is something cool, like to power of the universe. I could make everyone my slaves…" _I was taken out of my thoughts by Xigbar.  
" I Bet that Xemnas is done with you name by now"  
"What do you mean by that?" Am I changing my name of something?  
"Haven't you noticed that we all have an 'X' in our names? It's a sigh off brotherhood, of elite nobodies. When we became a member, Xemnas adds a "X" to our names and scrambles it up. My old name was Braig, and Vexen's was Even." Oh, I get it. I wonder if Xemnas will scramble my whole name or just Bella. These two make good conversation when they are not perving on me. I turned to Vexen. "What is you element and weapon?" He smiled.  
"I manipulate ice and my weapon is…" And he summoned it.

It was pretty, ocean blue, glistening like the ice he controls. The spikes razor sharp and an even deeper blue that the main thing. But there was one flaw to it. "It's a shield. What is that going to do in battle? Are you going to protect yourself until the attacker dies of boredom?" I laughed at him. His was emotionless, but the room became several degrees lower, and the cold was coming from him. I think I made him angry. The was a painful silence for a while.  
" I think your checkup is over" He said coldly. I didn't think that he would take that much offense. Maybe I should melt that ice barrier.  
"Aww… I'm sorry Vexy, I didn't mean to be that disrespectful. I should respect my elders. Is there _anything_ I could do for you?" Vexen smiled a creepy smile.  
"I'm sure I can find something you can do for me…" If I could, I would have thrown up.  
"Didn't you say that my checkup is done? Well then, I am going" I said and before anyone could say something I stalked out of the room.

**Author Note: I don't know what element or weapon I can give Bella. If anyone has any suggestions, review me please! Thanks.  
The next chapter will be about Alice.**

**KingdomHeartsRox **


	7. Chapter 7

Cake  
Chapter 7

**Author note: Thank you to DomTheNobody for putting up with me while is told them this chapter in weird voices.**

Jasper's Point Of View 

I wonder what Alice actually saw in that vision. What ever happened, I must have been very bad to affect her emotions like this. Ever since she had the vision, is has been sitting on my lap, very still. Her emotions were unusually empty. I had my arms around her, and was sending her happy waves, but they didn't seem to help.

I got an idea. "Why don't we go find her?" Just then, I felt a flicker of hope in her. "We'll do to Forks. If we don't find her there then we will find her trail and track her down" The flicker of hope became brighter. For the first time in about an hour, she moved. She turned to me hopefully,  
"You'll do that for me?" I smiled at her.  
"Of course I will. Let's pack, and we will lie to everyone when they come back." So that was what we did. We had our bags packed and were waiting for them to come back.

Alice's Point Of View

Carlisle looked at us weirdly. "You want to leave, just after we moved?" I smiled a fake smile. I think the darkness has made some permanent damage. I nodded. "My and Jazz just want some us time."  
"This has nothing to do with…her?" Esme said. That crushed me inside but I kept my face cool and calm.  
"Nope" Then, as sudden as usual, a vision came to me.

_Edward was moving at an incredible speed towards the Denali house. He looked like crap, torn clothes and mud in his hair. He was about 10 miles away. He would get her in 2 minutes._

I got out of my vision. We need to go, now. If Edward sees my plans in my head, I will never be able to carry them out. "Jasper and I need to go now. We will keep in touch. Bye!" I said hurryingly, kissing them all in vampire speed. We grabbed our bags and ran out the door. "We need to get to the airport. Keep your head clear of the vision, just in case Edward reads our minds." Jasper nodded.

Rosalie's Point Of View

What the hell just happened? We were frozen looking at where Jasper and Alice where 2 minutes ago. Something bad is happened while we were hunting. I was thinking about what could have happened when I heard Edward's footsteps. I must not have been the only person to hear it because everyone thawed out of their shocked poses. Tanya squealed in delight, the stupid bitch. All she cares about is Edward. I went back to my thoughts. Alice had a vision just before she left… Then it hit me. Alice wanted to leave before Edward came! But what could of she done that she didn't want Edward finding out? I bet it's about Bella, I thought in disgust. At that exact moment I thought that, in felt cold hands around my neck.

Emmett hissed his displeasure. No one does that to his wife. Not that Edward cared. He was looking at me with wild eyes. Did he really want to kill me? Honestly, I was worried about him but I didn't show it. I didn't even flinch. "Let go of me." I said coldly. We glared at each other for a while. There was an uncomfortable silence, but he finally let go. There was now sadness in his eyes.  
"Please, just not think of her." He said desperately and went upstairs.

1 hour later, I was in one of the guest rooms, thinking. Everyone was doing something to pass the time, except Edward who went 'out' a short time after he threatened to kill me. I was thinking about Alice. I know her well. Something's happened. What could have happened to Bella that Alice didn't want Edward to know about? That's the question. Since Edward in not here, I'll use it to my advantage and call Alice.

The phone rang once when Alice picked up.  
" I know what you are going to ask and I will tell you, only if Edward is not here."  
" He is moping somewhere. No one has seen him for an hour now. "  
" Good. Basically, I can't see Bella any more so Jasper and I are going to find her." I sighed. Bella really has this family hooked on her.  
"Why can't you see her?" I asked.  
"I don't know! Whenever I try to trigger a vision with her in, I am taken to a weird world of darkness. I think that either she is…dead or she has become something that I can't see." What kind of creature could she be? A werewolf, maybe, but then we would of smelt the werewolf gene in her blood.  
"I can't help you. The only other creature that I know of is a werewolf but that's impossible… So where are you now?"  
"In the plane. We are almost landing… Now we have to switch off phones. Just remember, keep this away from Edward." Then she hung up. Keeping secrets from Edward is a little tricky…

**Author Note: I don't know what Rosalie has inside that head of hers. It was quite hard but it needed to be Rosalie who got that phone call. That is a very significant part of the story.  
**

**KingdomHeartsRox**


	8. Chapter 8

Cake

Chapter 8

**Author Note: I have many reasons why this chapter is so late. But I am pretty sure you would rather read the chapter than listen to me ramble on so... Enjoy!**

Bella's Point Of View

Okay, now I think that I am lost.

When I first came here, I never noticed that the Castle That Never Was was so big! After I had stormed out of the lab, I had randomly gone through the white corridors. They all looked the same to me. I don't know where I am anymore! I will read people's minds. Maybe that will give a clue as to where I am.

_I still need that special Pokémon card..._ This guy plays with Pokémon cards. That's kind of weird.

_I wonder whether the cadets are meeting up tonight. _He's in the cadet club for rifles! What a loser. (Demyx Time quote!)

_I wish I had some ice cream... _I could do with some ice cream right now

_I like my sitar, I like my sitar, I play the sitar, sitar where ever I go..._ What the hell is a sitar?

_I need Saϊx for my bubble bath _WTF?

_Everyone says that I need to shave my side burns. Can't you see they are sexy?_ Ew. Everyone know that big sideburns are soooo last season

_I must water my babies! _ A nobody has babies?

_I want Bella so bad... _I'm scared now.

_I wonder how we will overthrow the Organization..._ O.o I need to tell Zexion.

_Oh Kingdom Hearts..._ What the hell is Kingdom Hearts?

_Okay. Two across. 29 letters. The act of judging something as useless. Hmm, floccinaucinihilipilification, yeah, that works. _Wow, how could someone remember such a word?

_Oh my gosh! Bella can read minds. Is this even possible? Maybe she is reading my mind right now..._ I think that is Zexion's mind. It sounds like him.

_Sometimes I think that I don't eat enough... _Okay then...

That didn't help what so ever. I think I will keep on walking through various corridors. So I did, using the very accurate navigation system called Einy, Meeny, Miney Moe. (Sarcasm!) Just as I was losing hope, and getting a little bit hungry, I heard footsteps, three pairs actually. I don't know how I knew, but I did. They were laughing at something, coming my way. Hallelujah! They took their time but they finally saw me, and I saw them.

The first one could have been my age. He had spiky fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. He was very slim and tall. To say the least, he had an anorexic hourglass figure. Under his eyes, he had teardrop shaped tattoos. I dropped my eyes from his piercing gaze. I looked at the next boy.

He must have at least been 14 years old. His hair was also spiky, but not has spiky as his red headed friend. It was blond, and wept to one side. He was looking at me with curiosity, with sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing the same cloak as Xigbar and Zexion. Now I think about it, everyone from the Organization wore the same. I feel slightly stupid for not noticing it before.

The third boy was blond, but not as radiant blond as the second boy. It was more dirty blond. He seemed more bubbly and enthusiastic than the other two and looked like a smiley person. He had warm green eyes. He was holding some kind of string instrument that was big and blue. He also had peculiar hair. It was like a mullet, but cooler.

They were staring at me. I narrowed my eyes at them. "What? Never seen a girl before?" The red head spoke first.

"Oh, we've seen girls before but what are you doing? If someone sees you, you are as good as dead! " I giggled. Red Head here is concerned about my safety. I remember someone like that... no, the memory is too vague. I will remember soon enough.  
"Don't worry about me. Xemnas, Xigbar, Vexen and Zexion know I'm here. I'm Bella and I'm a nobody, just like you. I think that I am joining." I said, almost bubbly. They looked at me like I was crazy. The bright blond spoke up.

"Tell us exactly what happened after you woke up." I nodded and told them everything. By the time I had finishing telling them about the check up, They were rolling on the ground with laughter. I waited patiently for them to laugh it off.  
"Wow. You got Vexen good! By the way, I'm Axel, got it memorized?" Axel said pointing to his temple.  
"Yep. And you two are..." I asked.  
"I'm Roxas and this is Demyx" Roxas said.

"Nice to meet you Bella" Demyx said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Now we all know each other, what will happen now..." Everyone started thinking. I while later, Roxas spoke.  
"I'm guessing that Xemnas will call and emergency meeting to get you enrolled, then you will probably have a training session with one of us to figure out what your element and weapon is. After that, you will be able to go on missions."  
"Okay. Should we go see Xemnas now or have some fun?" Demyx, Axel and Roxas grinned and said at the same time "Fun first!" I grinned back. Then we ran through various corridors.

**Authors Note: Can anyone sort out whose thought processes were whose? I will give you a special mention when someone gets it right! Just a little fun for people who read this! Next chapter is Alice. I promise it will be my longest chapter so far to make up for the late one!  
**

**KingdomHeartsRox**


	9. Chapter 9

Cake  
Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Well done TheGirlInTheShadows32810 for getting the Organization's thought possesses right! Enjoy this chapter!**

Alice's Point Of View

Finally in Forks again.

We had gotten off the plane and ran the rest of the way. I was exactly how I remembered it. Well, we had only left yesterday. It was cloudy, at least it wasn't raining. I turned to Jasper.  
"Where should we go first?" He thought for a moment.  
"We can go to Charlie, or the wolves. I bet they will know something about this. They can't turn on us because of the treaty, but I don't want to take the chance. We should go to Charlie." I nodded. Charlie it is then.

We were walking through the streets of Forks when something on I lamp post caught my eye. It was a poster. I stopped to read it. Jasper didn't notice and kept on walking. I gasped. Jasper heard it and ran back to my side.  
"What's wrong…Oh" He read it

MISSING CHILD

Isabella Swan, aged 18 has gone missing  
Yesterday morning. She was last seen at  
school. It is known that Edward Cullen,  
her boyfriend was the last one to see  
her. He and the rest of the Cullen  
family have now disappeared, and so are  
rightly accused of kidnapping. If you  
know anything about Isabella's disappearance  
or the Cullens' whereabouts, call Charlie  
Swan. $10,000 reward.

Bella has been kidnapped? And Charlie thought _we_ kidnapped her? How dare he accuse us, who loved Bella like family! My anger rapidly rose as I ran to his house faster than I should of. I heard Jasper behind me, but right now I don't really care. _Where are you Bella?_I thought._  
_

When we got there, I saw the police cruiser on the driveway. Charlie was home. In thought he would be out looking for her. _Oh yeah, he thought we have her. What would be the point of looking?_ I thought in angrily. I rang the doorbell quickly, tapping my foot impatiently. But when he did come out, my anger immediately bubbled away.

He looked like he had been dragged to hell and back. His eyes were haunted. I didn't need Jasper to know what he was feeling; Denial, Anger, Sadness. He smelt of the forest. Oh, so he had been looking for her. He also had an absolutely _awful _smell on him. The wolves. He must have gone to La Push to get help.

Charlies eyes widened. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. He was frozen for a minute or so, but suddenly, he ran into the house and grabbed his phone. Crap. He's going to call the police. I ran in after him and seized his hand. He looked at me. There was now one definite feeling in his eyes. Disgust.  
"What have you done to Bella?" he spat at me. I sighed. He actually thought we took her.  
"We don't know what happened to her"  
"You liar!" he screamed. He ripped his hands out of mine and resumed calling the emergency services.  
How do you know that we kidnapped her?" I challenged.  
"Because Edward" He spat out his name like it was poison. "Was last to be with her. The proof is in the note she wrote." Wait, why would Bella write a note?  
"Can I see this note?" He grumbled but complied.

I scanned the note quickly. I saw differences with the handwriting, differences that only vampires would be able to see.  
"Bella didn't write this." I called Jasper to look. He agreed.  
"What do you mean? That is Bella's handwriting." Charlie said.  
"No" I murmured. "It's Edward's writing to make it look like Bella's"  
"Oh really? Then what happened to Bella? She ran away?" Charlie said sarcastically. This made my nonexistent blood boil.  
"Do you even know the reason why we have come back?" I shouted at him. " I had a vis- I mean a bad feeling she was in trouble." When he heard this, he calmed down a bit. I think Jasper had something to do about it, though.  
"Okay, but why did Edward write that letter? And why did you leave?" I scratched the back of my head nervously, out of habit.  
"Well, Carlisle has been offered a job in Canada. So we went and left Edward to break the news to her. She must of forgot to tell you where she was going, so he wrote it." Charlie saw the hidden meaning in my words and gasped.  
"He broke up with her?" I grimaced.  
"Yes." He started to pace frantically, mumbling about this all being Edward's fault. I've got to admit, he's right.  
"Well, I'm going to find her, whatever it takes. See you later Charlie. Come on Jasper!" I said and strode out the room with Jasper close behind.

We need to go see the wolves, they must know where her trail is. They could betray us but that is a price I am willing to take." I said. Jasper just nodded.

We ran to the treaty line, and waited for them to come. When they had finally did, I was surprised. They had already had another member; I only last saw them a few days ago! They were all in wolf form, except Sam, the Alpha.  
What are you doing back a here?" he snarled at us. I ignored at him and looked at the new wolf.  
"You have a new member, I see." Its fur was like copper. Its big brown eyes held confusion and pain, but mostly anger towards us. Suddenly, it bolted for the forest, only to come back in human form.  
"Where's Bella, you bunch of bloodsuckers? Because of you, I am forced to become this…creature! You stole Bella away from me, my best friend…" He broke off, his anger quickly becoming sorrow. Sam comforted him with a series of "It's okay, Jacob." and "Calm down." So his name was Jacob.

After a while, Sam looked at us. "So, what do you want?"  
"We want to know where Bella's trail is."  
"Why should we trust you? We don't even know if you haven't kidnapped her yourself." I sighed in exasperation. Stupid Mutts!  
"Why would we come back here, in Forks where everyone is looking for us, just to look at tracks? You've been there, can you smell vampires there?" Sam narrowed his eyes but spilled.  
"She was last in a beautiful clearing, south-east, about 33 miles from here" That sounds familiar, then it struck me. Edward's meadow! A place where Bella would feel safe. Sam hadn't finished talking, so I went back to listening.  
"There is a strange scent there. See if you can identify it"  
"Okay. Thank you for your help." I said and we started to head to the clearing.

**I thought about adding the clearing scene in this chapter, but then, I thought I would leave it at a little cliff hanger. That's the reason why this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be. I HATE EXAMS! I have to revise so I can't update until the 20****th****, then after that, I am going on a school trip so no Chapter 10 in a while. But when i finally do start to write the next chapter, Bella would be getting her element and weapon! **

** PS. I know that this chapter sucks, no need to tell me. **

**KingdomHeartsRox  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Cake  
Chapter 9

**A/U *hides behind Lexeaus* please don't hurt me! I'm even surprised that I even wrote this chapter so quickly; I had the WORST author's block. But suddenly i had inspiration, it's not as long as i hoped, but at least it's something after about 5 months! Enjoy if you still read it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or kingdom hearts or harry potter since this is mentioned in this chapter**

Bella's point of view

"_Today is a momentous day. A new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat."_

I walked into the middle of a white room. In there, there were 13 thrones like chairs, all in different heights. The highest was Xemnas, probably because he was the superior, and Roxas was in the smallest one. Apparently it was a bit of a tradition, who ever found the member gets to introduce the member. So Zexion was introducing me.

"The new number 14... Labelx.." Really Xemnas? I thought. Labelx? That is honestly the WORST name I have ever heard. I could almost hear the sniggering now...  
_That's the best I could think of..._ I heard Xemnas think. Well that's not good enough! I thought back, but obviously he didn't hear me.

I had to keep my displeasure at bay, this _was _my official ceremony. I even had the badass coat! I've got to say, the coat did give me self confidence. I looked nice in it.

I heard weird warping noises above me so I looked up out of curiosity; all of the seats were now empty, everyone had done that... what is it called... oh yeah, dark corridor things. I turned to Zexion who was still next to me.  
"Soo...what happens now?"  
"Saïx is going to help you with magic, then he will help you to find out what your element and weapon you have" I tilted my head in confusion.  
"Saïx?"  
"The one with the scar on his forehead, blue hair and amber eyes." Oh yes that guy. He looked pretty scary, but the thing that really irked me was his eyes... Those amber eyes seemed so familiar; I think that they have something to do with the boy in my past. I think he had amber eyes...  
"Labelx." Just the thought of that name was enough to throw me out of my thoughts.  
"Do NOT call me that unoriginal name, just call me Bella! " I said sharply. Zexion smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. Probably because he had no emotions and everything.  
"Okay, but you will have to get used to it; you're stuck with it for ever." He said, teleporting away, leaving me alone in the empty white room.

A few seconds later, Saïx came into the room, he did not look happy, but then again, I bet he never does.  
"Hello Labelx." I cringed slightly but other than that, I did not react. "I'm going to train you into becoming a true nobody. We shall go immediately." With a quick turn, he strode out of the room with me close behind him.

"This is the training room, the place that we shall be practising in. We will need to test out your ability before you can go onto true missions. We will start with magic"

And then the training began. I found out that magic is a lot harder than they make it seem In Harry Potter. But forget that; I'm learning magic! It wasn't really doing very well though. I could tell Saïx was getting impatient.

_...A few hours later..._

Saïx sighed, trying to stay calm. "For the last time, magic isn't that hard. Now close your eyes and concentrate" He said for the one hundredth time. I obliged, keeping my mind clear, which was hard when you could hear Saïx calling me a... colourful amount of names in his head. But I still was able to concentrate, just.  
"Now... feel the spiritual energy run through your veins!" he said slightly over dramatically. But he was right. I know that I can conquer magic. "Now, channel the magic to your hand, will the magic to light! Let your will fuel the flames" He said passionately, it was really poetic. I had to admit, I was getting motivated by it.  
Next thing I knew, my hand had caught alight, a fire spell flickering and glowing on my palm. "I...did it!" I said, not truly believing my eyes. I've casted a spell! However a few seconds later, it _really_ occurred to me.

_Oh shit, my hand is on fire! I need to throw this somewhere!_

Unfortunately, Saïx's scar came to my view. It was just so large... I suddenly threw it towards him. Let's just say I got a bull's eye.

Saïx was pissed. And he had good reason to. He _did _have a large burn mark between his eyes. After muttering out the word cure, mystical green sparkles covered him. Once they disappeared, his scar was back to normal but he was still looking at me dangerously.  
"Sorry?" I offered, not knowing what else to say.  
"This ends our session." He growled out.

**A/U finally, the chapter. I've been trying to delay the element and weapon chapter for as long as I could, but I know that once I've done that chapter, the rest of the story is easy. Anyone have any ideas for who would teach Labe- umm.. I mean Bella since I think Saïx has reached his limit... Any more element and weapon ideas will also be appreciated! **

**If anyone was wondering how to say Bella's nobody name, it is label, then x. **

**Hopefully see you soon  
KindomHeartsRox**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A/U: *hides behind Xemnas* DONT KILL ME! I just been busy, and had the worst writer's block EVER and this had been such a difficult chapter, as you will see, it's my first ever time of writing anything remotely like a fight scene, and I had no idea what her weapon element would me.. But now I've finished this awkward chapter, things should be looking up now! AND ITS THE START OF THE HOLIDAY! **

**Please enjoy!**

Saїx stormed out the room, leaving me to my own thoughts. What was I supposed to do now? I just hope Saїx at least called someone else to help me... He seemed like an organised person, so I'm sure he hasn't just left me by myself in this giant castle, so I'll just wait!

...

WHERE IS EVERYONE!

Sometime later, about 20 minutes if I had counted correctly, a dark portal opened in front of me and a tall person walked out. If he had a smaller frame, I would of defiantly of mistaken him for a girl. But you couldn't blame me; he _did _have pink hair. He was looking down at me with a faint smirk on his lips. His ice blue eyes seemed to hold certain dark secrets that his mind was reluctant to show me. No matter how hard I tried to crack into those secrets, nothing deeper than his very current thoughts revealed themselves to me. I automatically didn't trust him, but if he is in the Organization, Xemnas must trust him, and that means I have no reason not to. Besides, he's going to teach me how to fight.

Only a matter of seconds had pasted before he spoke.  
"I am Number XI, Marluxia, The Graceful Assassin, and I will be your mentor for a while." He paused to summon his weapon: a scythe. It was slender, beautiful and obviously deadly, just like him. It was summoned with a flourish of flower petals, each one dissolving onto the air, only leaving a summery scent. Marluxia crouched down in what I presume is a battle position. "Now... Let's dance." And with that, he lunged.

I dodged, but only just, the scythe slicing the air centimetres away from my back. I turned around to see him get ready to come at me again.  
"What was that for?" I shouted at him. His smirk just grew.  
"You'll see soon enough." He ran towards me with surprising speed, and the intent to kill, I wanted to run, but noticing that that plan was futile, I tried throwing a fireball from my newly found magic. But it was no match for him, who just dismissed it with a wave of his hand. Seeing that plan be didn't work, I tried to dodge again, but quickly found out that I couldn't move.

Well, I couldn't move my feet to be precise, but that wasn't the point. I looked down to see thick thorny vines quickly wrapping themselves around my ankles and onto my upper body. I tried struggling against them, but the moment I did, the vines wrapped tighter, thorns biting deeper into my flesh as a gasped in the sudden pain. Marlixia's dry chuckle echoed through the empty room.  
"I wouldn't struggle if I was you. If you do, it will just get tighter until you suffocate. Then again, even if you don't struggle, you'll still suffocate. So, actually do whatever you want. You will still die." His scythe's long curve was pointed at my neck. One false move and it would easily slit my throat. He was still wearing his arrogant smirk and it mocked me slightly. What right does he have to murder me? I sighed in defeat. It was a short existence, but what can I do? I closed my eyes, expecting the worst...

...And the weirdest thing happened. I suddenly felt something materialise into my hand. It was warm with magical energy, much more then the fireball I threw. I was thrown out of my fascination when I felt the vines, at my waist by now cut especially deep. I noticed that the thing that had summoned itself was long, so I used it to knock the scythe back. Marluxia faltered, with the vine spell he casted giving way, sparing enough time to jump back.

Not that I wasn't in immediate danger, I was able to look at the weapon in my hand better. It was a beautiful staff, decorated with a few shiny gems embedded into the dark wood. It was lighter than it looked, I thought absentmindedly, twiddling it around my fingers. The top was adorned with several sleek metal plates, all curving towards the centre, each with a small amber orb. The end was also jazzed up with the biggest amber sphere I had ever seen! It was held in place by delicate pieces of wood, giving the luminous stone a wooden embrace.

Marluxia's somewhat smug voice threw me back into reality, back into the fight. "Works every time... I knew that if you thought that you were in imminent danger, your weapon will automatically be summoned." He laughed slightly. "And you actually thought that you were in the same league as me! If I was even trying, you_ would _be dead before the match even started!" He cackled madly at the supposed 'absurdity' of the whole situation. For someone who doesn't have emotions, he sure does laugh a lot, I thought, flushing with anger. I ran at him weapon in hand, ready to smash his skull, but he just back laughing harder.  
"Why not try to use magic through your staff? But seeing that your accuracy is atrocious, you'll be lucky if you can even hit me. How about I stay still to make it easier for you?" he teased, deliberately keeping very still.

I growled out my anger, but thought that the idea was a good one, and turned the head of my staff towards him. He didn't even have the decency to be alarmed; he just kept that stupid smirk on his face. Building up magic deep within myself, I made sure that I had a firm grip on the staff, checking it was still aimed at Marluxia. Once the magic I had gathered up was about twice the size of my normal fireballs. I released it all at once. My whole body jerked backwards from the mere force of the blast. It travelled quickly, way too fast for him to avoid. It looked like a shooting star, emitting a harsh light. It shattered upon impact, and Marluxia was cloaked with the blaze. I had to cover my eyes, it was that bright. But once the room at finally gotten back to normal, I uncovered my eyes and gasped with surprise.

Marluxia was enclosed with a clear crystal, from head to toe, frozen in place. I laughed a little but, glad that I had shut him up. I waited a while, to see if he could break free, but after five minutes, nothing new happened. I don't even know if he is conscious or not... It was deathly silent for a while. As it seemed that he wasn't getting out anytime soon, I guess I had to help him.

I walked up to the crystal and placed a hand on it. I imagined breaking the crystal, severing the very bonds that reinforced its structure. At first, nothing happened, and just as I was about to give up, a single crack emerged, small at first, but it got bigger with erratic movements until the cracks covered the whole body of the crystal. Suddenly, it smashed, shards flying everywhere, and Marluxia fell to the floor, from surprise. I couldn't help by smirk at his ungraceful landing.

He got up, clutching one of the fragments of crystal. He looked at it for a moment, and then looked at me with an emotion that I could only describe as awe.

"Impressive. I seriously underestimated you. I was aware of what was happening around me, but no matter what I did, I couldn't break though its defence... Very Impressive. You will be very useful to the Organization." Stretching his hand to the side, he opened a dark portal. "This will take you to your room. Get settled in, and be ready for your first mission tomorrow. Good night Labelx." Too proud at the comments to be insulted by the name, I strode into the dark, swirling mass, leaving behind a smirking Marluxia, surrounded by sharp bits of crystal.

**A/U: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! It is probably my favourite so far, but there will be better ones to come... hopefully, this will be finished by the end of summer. I'll be going on holiday, so I won't update for 3 weeks at least, but I will write some of Cake while I'm there!  
Oh, and if anyone has some requests on where Bella's first mission and with whom, please put it in a review!**

**Kingdomheartsrox**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**AN: I HAVEN'T ABANDONED THIS! I am so sorry for no update for... god knows how long! Anyway, only two people requested for a certain member for Labelx to have a mission with, I'll have to go with the 'majority' which is Axel. *fanfare* The world I chose was Twilight town, because it made sense and was the easiest to write about. Enjoy this ridiculously delayed chapter!**

"Bella's" POV

_The next day_

I woke up, feeling a bit groggy. Since Saïx never taught me that cure spell, I still haven't fully healed from Marluxia's stupid attacks. _I need to ask someone to teach me that spell..._

Last night, after Marluxia directed me to my room, I pretty much crashed onto my bed, but now that I am awake, I can inspect my room in more detail. To be honest, it was exactly what I expected it to be; plain and white. White bed, white floor, white ceiling, white everything. Just like the rest of the castle.

I took a shower and changed into a new leather coat. (Someone must have put all my cloaks in my room and that was _a lot _of cloaks!) Then, since I didn't know my way, I just followed the sound of people's thoughts.

I was lead into a room where most of the members of the organization were. It was gray, instead of the usual white. It was nice for a change. I spied Zexion on one of the couches, reading a book, but I didn't want to disturb him, so I went to talk to Axel and Roxas, who were eating some kind of ice cream that I had never seen before. Axel noticed me first.  
"Hey Labelx," he chuckled. I glared at him.  
"Don't you dare call me that again." He laughed some more.  
"Okay then, Bella. I'm so glad that Xemnas didn't give me a stupid name like yours. Anyway, tell us about your training session. How did it go?" I started telling them all about hitting Saïx directly in the scar, and then encasing Marluxia in crystal. By the end of my story, Axel and Roxas were almost crying in laughter.  
"We're never going to let Marluxia live this down!" Roxas said, laughter dying down into chuckles.  
"Now I know never to mess with Labelx" Axel joked. I sent an irritated scowl at him, summoning my weapon as a threat.  
"What did I tell you about calling me that?" I growled out, but it didn't really work as a threat; Roxas and Axel were too busy staring at my staff.  
"What a cool weapon!"

But just then, I heard someone clear their throat behind us. I turned my head to see Saïx looking very impatient, tapping his boot clad foot loudly.  
"You have missions to do, Number VIII, XIII, and XIV. Roxas, you are leaving for Halloween town within the next five minutes, and you two, Axel and Labelx, you are going to Twilight town so that Labelx can get used to doing missions for herself." And with that, he turned and left quickly. Roxas' shoulders drooped, mumbling some words.  
"Man, I hate that place, all full of ghosts... See you two later"

And then he got up, probably to get ready. Axel turned to me.  
"Well, this is our started mission isn't going to do it itself. Let's go."

I followed Axel though the dark portal he created and stepped into a town. The sky painted with pinks, yellows and oranges, and it seemed that the sun was setting already. I gazed in wonder at its beauty until axel took me from my thoughts.  
"It's nice, isn't it? This is Twilight Town, named for obvious reasons. The place is known for its beautiful sunsets that last forever, never to rise or set, just frozen in time." Something inside me stirred at his description, shoving itself to my attention. It was a memory, spoken in a deep voice. I closed my eyes to concentrate on it better.

_It's twilight... It's the safest tome of day for us. The easiest. But also the saddest in a way... The end of another day, the return of another night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?_

I opened my eyes to see Axel looking at me somewhat worryingly.  
"Are you okay, Bella? You kinda zoned out there." I nodded.  
"I'm fine, it's just that I suddenly remembered something, a memory, I think." Then I told him what the person said. "But I can't remember who was talking. I know that I know him, but I just can't put a name to the face."  
"I must have been triggered by me taking about it. Memories have an annoying habit of doing that, especially to Roxas..." He trailed off thoughtfully. I guess that makes sense, I thought.  
"But he's wrong." I looked at him, puzzled.  
"What?"  
"Darkness isn't predictable. In fact, it is probably the most unpredictable thing in existence. There is only one thing you can trust darkness to do, and that is to continue existing. Darkness is eternal, after all."

Honestly, I was stunned. Not only did I understand, it was actually quite poetic, which seemed odd coming from Axel.  
"Right," I agreed.  
"Anyway, I digress. Let's get this mission on the road.

We walked around town in search for heartless, which I soon learnt were dark beings whose sole purpose is to collect hearts from humans. Axel was just telling me about the cure spell when our first one appeared. If I didn't know any better, I would think of it as kinda cute, with its long antennas, huge soulless eyes and even bigger out-of-proportion head... Okay, maybe not.  
"This is a shadow, one of the most basic heartless out there. They're easy to destroy, as long as they don't go down into the ground. I'll kill it, to show you how it's done."

He summoned his weapon with a flurry of flames, and slashed at the Shadow with one quick sweep so fast, I almost missed it.

The heartless made an odd 'whooshing' noise before sinking in a puddle of nothing. Soon after, the puddle disintegrated into nothing into nothing too. Axel turned to me and smirked.  
"See? As easy as that." I nodded, summoning my staff and holding in an offensive stance.  
"Got it. Let's go defeat some heartless"

As soon as I said that, a couple more Shadows rose from the ground, jittering on the spot. Remembering my training I received from Saïx, I pointed the end of my weapon at one of the Shadows, and shot a small ball of fire towards it, yelling.  
"Fire!"

The poor creature didn't even know that hit it. It was defeated by the flamed, disappearing in the same matter as the one Axel destroyed. I did a mental victory dance. I killed my first heartless!

However, I was brought back to reality by the second heartless; or lack of. Looking around looking, I spotted a shadow-shaped-shadow on the ground, moving towards me. Suddenly, it reformed itself and swung its elongated claws at me, inflicting a shallow scratch on my hand. I gave a yelp of pain, but did my best to ignore it, whacking the heartless with my staff now that it was in close range. After a few hits, it gave up and died, just like its shadow brethren.

I heard clapping behind me, and turned to see Axel applauding me.  
"Not bad, for a beginner, not bad at all." His tone sounded snarky, but I could tell from his thoughts that he was genuinely impressed.  
"Thank you."I replied. A small throb of pain made me pay attention to my wound. It really wasn't that bad, but it would be better if I treated it. Great, a chance to try that cure spell.

As soon as a spoke the word "cure," I feel a cooling sensation was though my body, especially at my injured hand. Immediately, I was my wound heal and moments later, I was completely healed, without so much a scar. I stared at my head in wonder.  
"Yeah, cure spells do their job extremely quickly, which will be very useful in the future when you're in a pickle" I heard Axel say. "Anyway, let's do RTC"  
"RTC?"  
"Return To Castle, a nice acronym, don't you think?"  
"Yeah," I replied, smiling slightly. "Let's RTC"

**AN: Well, that's longer than all my other chapters, with I hope is apology enough... I estimate that there is about 4 more chapters, and Cake will finally be finished! Now that it's very close to the summer holidays, I plan to finish this before September... hopefully.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A/N I'm back! And Cake is back in business. Exams are brutal, but now I've finished them, my summer starts now! Sorry this chapter is so short, but it is driving the plot, and is needed. I need to shake off the metaphorical rust- I haven't written anything is such a long time... I do advise you to reread the other Alice chapters, especially 9, where I left Alice and Jasper**

Alice's POV

We rushed to the clearing, my eyes quickly taking in the surroundings. The first thing that struck me was the smell. The whole area stank of a weird odour that at first, I was sure I had never smelt before, yet it seemed so familiar...  
"Alice," Jasper's voice cut through my thoughts, sounding concerned. I shook my head slightly.  
"It's nothing, it's just this scent."  
"It's nothing I have ever encountered. The wolves weren't lying." I bit my lip in thought, more of a human habit than anything, skimming through my memories, looking for where I had smelt that same overpowering stench. I didn't have to look far.  
"That vision. The vision where I was trying to find Bella. That dark world smelt exactly the same," I gasped. It had the same dark, tempting feel to it. I felt myself shudder at the thought; something I had never done in my vampire life.

If Jasper sensed my panic, he decided not to comment on it.  
"If you concentrate, you can also smell Bella's scent too. She has definitely been here, but it's faint. She must have left a while ago." I took a lungful of air- I could only just detect the normal, warm, _human_ scent that was undeniably Bella's

Following the scent across the clearing, it very suddenly came to a dead end, and the dark smell temporarily overwhelmed me.  
"It's just... gone." Jasper nodded.  
"It means that she must have never left here. Human, at least."  
"We don't know that. She could have just been kidnapped, like Charlie said," His golden brows furrowed slightly.  
"If that was the case, wouldn't it be vampires who would want he, not... whatever made this smell?"  
"The only vampires who would want Bella would be Victoria. But she's gone in hiding, so I doubt it. " Just to make sure, I looked into her future, which seemed to be perfectly normal. "No, her future doesn't seem to involve Bella."  
"Have you tried looking into our futures? Maybe it will give us an indication whether we will ever find her," Jasper suggested. It wasn't a bad idea, I thought.

I felt my eyes glaze over, as I willed a future about myself to visualise in my mind's eye. However, to my mixed horror and relief, instead of a normal vision, I was plunged back into that same sea of darkness when I looked into Bella's future. Fortunately, I was somewhat prepared, and forced the vision out of mind. I gave Jasper a small smile.  
"It seems that we are going to met her again. Or at least, the people who have her. But only if we continue on our decision of finding her in Forks. I have a feeling that we'll meet somewhere around here."  
"So we're staying." I smiled wider.  
"So it seems."

**A/N: I wanted to tell you guys right now, that I will not, I repeat, will not, abandon this story. In fact, with all this free time I have, I have given myself a challenge; I will finish this story by the end of summer. I haven't decided how I am going to scold myself if I don't but hopefully that won't happen!  
Anyway, from here on now, I can either continue writing about Bella's missions, or, just get on with the final part of this story. I don't mind, so for anyone who does review (not that I deserve it; I did leave Cake for way too long) if you have any suggestions for missions you want written, with who, or on which world, just add them in**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Bella's POV_

It has been 123 days since I've been in the Organization, if my maths were correct. And I was 'loving' (as much as a Nobody such as myself can love) every day of it. I had finally gained a good control of my weapon and element, and I felt like I was part of the team, being trusted to go on missions by myself to the various worlds dotted around. (Pride Rock was... an interesting experience.) I even got some of the colder members –Xaldin, Saïx and Larxene- have warmed me. Ish. Even though Saïx never really got over me using his scar as target practice, no matter how many times I apologised. But back at the matter at hand.

After buying the necessary equipment for today's mission from the Organization's very own Moggle (which is very cute in its custom made organization cloak) I started walking towards Saïx, who had only stared giving out the missions. Before I could get there, though, Axel got in my way, grinning.  
"Don't bother, I've got our mission details for us." I raised an eyebrow.  
"We have a mission today?" Lately, I haven't had a mission partner, since I've been deemed trustworthy enough to go by myself.  
"Yep, Zexion is tagging along too. We're off on some recon today" Zexion, who was sitting nonchalantly on one of the chairs, reading a book looked up at the mention of his name.  
"Recon?" I asked, even more confused. As far as I know, there haven't been any new worlds appearing lately, so why would we need to go recon, if we have enough info on all the worlds? "Where is this?" At this question, Axel's smile somehow got wider.  
"We're going back to Forks; you're home world."  
_Forks?! _I thought. This would be my first time I have gone there since I became a Nobody. The thought filled me with remnants of both dread and excitement in equal parts. In one hand, there was a good chance that I will be able to get some, or maybe all of my memories back. Yes, even now, my memories have been eluding me, despite how hard I have tried to recall my past.

_But what if there is a reason I lost my memories? _I ask myself. I have no idea what my Somebody was like; maybe I was nothing like her. In fact, all I know is that she had contact with non-human beings and that I share the same name as her. (Technically, my name is Labelx, but I still refuse to use that stupid name.)

While I had drifted off in my own thoughts, I didn't realise that Axel was still talking to me.  
"—so that's why we a vampire hunting mission."  
"...What? Sorry, I didn't catch that." The redhead's eyebrow twitched with annoyance.  
"I said_, _that there have been more reports of these vampires, and seeing how your Somebody had something to do with them, It would make sense for you to come with us. Who knows, you may regain your memories back as a bonus."  
"Yes, so let us go now, and get this over with," Zexion added, slamming his book shut and walking though a freshly formed portal he must have made while I was day dreaming.  
"Impatient, isn't he? Oh well, let's get this mission on the road, shall we?" And with that, Axel also strode into the dark mass. I nodded- forgetting that no one would be able to see it- and followed suit.

XxXxX

The first thing in Forks that struck me as familiar was the huge expanse of grey sky above us. The moment I saw it, I knew today was going to be different. It was like I could almost feel the buried memories just itching to escape.

Pushing the giddy feeling away, I looked around to see what clues I could see. It seemed that we had teleported to the outskirts of a forest, overlooking a road of houses. One house caught my eye in particular. There was nothing special about it at first glance, but for some reason, I couldn't take my eyes away. I must have lived there.  
"Remember Bella, we aren't to be seen by the people of this world. Especially your homeworld. If you want to recover your memories in this mission, so be it. But no interacting with others," Zexion's voice quipped in. Damn. No exploring the house then; there was so many potential clues about my past in there. But what the other two don't know won't hurt them, right?  
"How about we split up?" I said. "We can cover more quicker that way." Axel shrugged.  
"Not a bad idea. I'll go this way." He points right, going in that direction. I then turned to Zexion.  
"I'll take the woods, if that's okay." I could tell through his thoughts that the tactician was suspicions of my motives but let me go.  
"Fine. It has been reported that there is a school nearby, maybe there is some information learnt that way." And then he too left, leaving by myself. Perfect.

After checking that the two have definitely gone, I made my way over to the house. I could only hear one set of thoughts in the house, and seeing how the thoughts were distracted by a sports game that was showing downstairs, I considered it safe enough to get up into the house through one of the unlocked upstairs windows. Leaping up using the support of a very convenient tree located close to said window. With hardly a sound, I slipped in, automatically freezing when I analyzed my surroundings.

I felt an odd sense of déjà vu- I knew that I knew this room. But it felt like a long time ago. The memory of the room was distant, like it was trying to resurface but it was having trouble pushing its way into my subconscious. This was a bedroom. My bedroom.

Every surface was dust free, to my surprise, even thought it was obvious that the bed hadn't been used in a long time. _Someone must have been keeping it clean... For me. _Strangely, that though stirred something inside of me. That feeling that I could only describe as both guild and sadness tried desperately to evoke emotions within me, with no prevail. Joined with those feelings were what I was seeking; memories. And finally, the man downstairs was giving a name in my mind.

Charlie. My father. No, my Sombody's father.

"Someone there?"

I was once again, pushed back to reality by the voice coupled with the heavy footsteps, signalling that Charlie was coming upstairs. Cursing to myself, I cast a haste spell on myself, and jumping out the window just as he came into the room. Once my feet hit the ground, I used my speed to get back into the dense wood, hoping that he didn't see me. But that hope died in his next words he spoke just before I ran out of earshot.

"Bella... Please come home."

_Shit. _Not only did he see me, he recognised me as well.

The words were full of so much raw emotion, it surprised me into almost tripping over a log. Never in my whole nobody life have I ever head such a tone in someone's voice. It almost gave me the urge to go back. Almost. Then Zexion's words rang in my head: _No interacting with others. _Focusing on those words gave me the strength to run and never turn back.

**AN: All I can say is that the next few chapters are going to get a lot more serious as we near the end of this story. I was going to make this longer, but then I decided to split it into the next chapter, where things are just getting even more exciting when Bella regains some (or maybe all) of her memories!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Bella's POV**

Only when I was completely surrounded by dense forest, did I slow down and grind to an eventual stop. Despite the haste spell, I was still exhausted from running such a long distance at such speeds. Refusing to think about what just happened, I resumed with the actual reason why I was here; the mission.

I wandered through the forest for a few minutes, sensing nothing out of the ordinary- it looked, smelled and sounded like a typical forest. It didn't even awaken any memories from the past, except the fact that I know been out here before. The only thing that felt weird about the memories it brought back was that my Somebody didn't often come here alone... When I tried to think about the mystery person's face, I always come away blank. I was locked out. It was rather frustrating.

It was only about 5 seconds later did I notice I wasn't alone. Well, kind of not alone- I could just about hear some thoughts in front of me. With further dissection of said thought, I found that he too, was aware of my presence. _Damn. There goes the no "being detected" rule. _I thought. What I found odd though was how he detected me so quickly and easily. He must have been about 80 metres away, and there is no way he could see me though the dense green foliage. Then as if he could read _my _thoughts, his mind supplied me with the answer.

Scent.

He can... smell me, Apparently Zexioin isn't the only one who has an acute sense of smell.

Suddenly, the monotony of the forest fell way, and I burst into a decent sized clearing. But I didn't have time to look at it, because at the exact same time, the man walked through the clearing, directly opposite from me. He froze rock solid when his eyes locked onto mine.

We stood there for a tense minute, neither moving, neither saying a word. However, I was thankful for it, since a fountain of memories and feelings long forgotten surged, almost physically forcing me to my knees with the mental weight it possessed. Never, has so many memories returned to me at once. The minute gave me time to sort through them.

This man, with his dark skin and crimson eyes... Yes, I knew him in my other life. Laurent, my memories provided me; the once locked part of my mind now happily supplied me with the information I needed.

Then, two more names emerged, like pieces of driftwood in the sea. Victoria and James. The latter struck a much deeper chord, and I instinctively wanted to look at the crescent shaped scar on my right hand I knew wasn't there. The name brought back phantom pain in my hand. A searing sensation, venom burning though my veins like acid...

James had bitten me, I remembered. He was a vampire- and the man in front of me was also a vampire. I got bitten, but did not turn. I was saved by...!

Abruptly, I hit a metaphorical wall hard; the final resistance before all the blockages were destroyed. But I could sense that despite it being the last, it was by far the strongest.

I could tell that there was a good reason for this. My Somebody didn't want to remember this. By now, the minute was over and someone needed to say something.

"La-Laurent." He barely moved to acknowledge his name, just a slight movement of the an eyebrow to show his astonishment.  
"Bella." That's good; he must have not noticed any difference, or at least, not enough to comment on it right now. I tried giving him what I considered a friendly smile, but I could tell though his thoughts that it didn't look _quite_ right.  
"So you remembered." His eyes fell down to my black organization, the astonishment on his smooth face shifting to polite curiosity.  
"What unique attire."  
"Yeah" I lied, not skipping a beat. "It's the new fashion nowadays." Laurent nodded, looking satisfied by my answer, albeit still rather suspicious. According to his thoughts, it was my smell that gave me away. _There isn't much I can do about that now. Or ever._

"What are you doing here? Arent you supposed to be Alaska with Tanya?" I queried. He nodded.  
"Yes," he agreed. "But I came to see the Cullens. It seemed that they moved on." I wracked my brains for where I had heard the name 'Cullen' before. I could remember it being a last name; a significant one at that. I think they were also vampires. But I could not figure out why it was so important to me.

But according to Laurent, they had left me, so I decided it was best to agree with him to avoid arousing any more suspicion.  
"They did," I said simply.  
"And they didn't take you with the? Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?" I didn't betray the confusion I was feeling on my face. _A pet? _Was I like a slave to this family of vampires? I had no idea. Yet again, I decided to agree with him.  
"Something like that."  
He moved closer to him, eating away at the distance between us. Not wanting to look as anxious as I felt, I mirrored his actions, until we were about 10 metres away, an adequate distance to react if he chose to run at me for any reason.

All of a sudden, his thoughts took a completely different turn, and only then, did I notice the significance of his dark red eyes. _Oh crap._

Laurent sighed, shaking his head. "She's not going to be very happy about this."  
"Who?" I asked, even though I already knew. His thoughts about his intentions sounded loud and clear. But obviously, he didn't know this, and proceeded to explain.  
"Victoria. She won't be happy about me killing you. She wanted to do it herself- mate for mate. I'm here as a favour to her, to get the lay of the land. But you caught me at a bad time; I was hunting. And you smell..." He took a deep breath, to emphasize his point. "...Even better than I remember. It's like there is another deeper level, I would say, to your scent, so tempting, almost... dark. I've never smelled anything quite like it. It's simply mouthwatering."

It made sense, I guess. I remember Zexion once explaining it to me when I asked about the importance of light and dark:  
_"We smell of darkness," He had said. "The darkness is very tempting in every sense of the term, and it manifests in different forms in different people depending on what their darkest desire is. For some, it might be the promise of power. In others, it might be the chance of fulfilling another dark desire, and that's where the darkness gains its power. And that's why so many people fall to the side of darkness. _

He had explained it further, but I figured that now isn't the time to be thinking about that.

I took a step back, getting ready to summon my staff. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." I warned. He grinned, obviously not taking me seriously. I'll make him regret that.  
"It's nothing personal," He stated. "Just thirst." He continued walking insultingly slow towards me.

Summoning my staff in one hand, I gestured to his feet with me empty hand.  
Seemingly out of no-where, translparent, high density crystal burst from the ground underneath him, quickly growing around his feet and calves. This was a nifty trick I had perfected when I found out I could literally stop anything or anyone (especially those damned heartless that have a habit run away) in their tracks after what I did to Marluxia. So far, it had worked on Lexeaus, the strongest member physically, and I couldn't help but be curious to see if it would work with a vampire with unnatural strength.

Seeing how Laurent seemed to be struggling and the way how the crystal seemed to be holding, I would consider it a success.

His beautiful face was warped in anger , a deep growl emitting from him. "What did you do?" I gave him an almost cruel smirk.  
"I told you I wouldn't do that if I was you." And with that, I allowed the crystal to climb his slender frame, until it completely covered him in a rough outline, freezing the furious expression on his face. The meadow fell deathly quiet.

My mind worked quickly, scanning through the newly unlocked memories, trying to remember the way to kill vampires as I soon heard a barely audible crack coming from Laurent. The crystal was slowly but surely weakening, and even though nothing had changed on the outside, I could intimately sense the its crystalline structure breaking; if I didn't think quickly, he would break though in no time.

"Hey Bella!" A familiar voice called not to far away. I turned to see Axel sauntering over to me.  
"Hi Axel, I'm kind of in the middle of something here," I said, pointing to the Laurent.  
"Is that-"  
"Yes, It's a vampire- a vampire that will be incredibly pissed off when he breaks out if I don't kill him soon." Axel made a face.  
"Do you happen to remember how to kill a vampire?"  
"I'm just trying to remember it now... Yes, I think you have to cut it into pieces and set it on fire" I barely remembered the hazy memories of James being destroyed. "But I don't think I have anything strong enough to cut through vampires, if I remember correctly, only vampires can tear through other vampires."

Axel grinned at the mention of fire and general idea of slicing vampires to pieces. "Leave it to me, my chakrams should be sharp enough to cut thorough," He said, summoning said weapons. With a muttered word under his breath, flickering tongues of flame ignited, licking each sharp metal spike.

With a quick spin of the chakrams to gain momentum, he threw them at the crystal figure, aiming at the vampire's arms with deadly precision.

However, instead of slicing though, as Axel expected, the weapons bounced back, barely leaving a chip on the rugged surface. The redhead caught the rebounded chakrams, frowning.  
"Usually I can cut through your crystal with enough force behind it..."  
"This is much stronger than my usual crystal you like to use as target practice," I said, recalling the times he, Roxas and I trained together. "Vampires have monstrous strength, after all. Here, try this."

I took one of the sharp weapons, casting a short spell, aiming at each of the eight spikes, and at my command, dark crystal, denser and stronger than the one that encased Laurent, formed on the sides of the spikes. Unlike the other clear crystal, which had crude jagged edges, this crystal was smoother, tapering off to a very sharp edge that had the potential of cutting through the other, lighter crystal. After doing the same to the other chakram, I gave them back to Axel, who grinned.  
"Sweet."  
He once again, shrouded them in fire (I made sure the crystal was fire resistant) and threw them at the dark skinned vampire. This time, they sliced through with ease. Once the flaming weapons met vampire flesh, it instantly caught fire as his arms fell onto the grass with a heavy thud. Even though his expression was still frozen in anger, I could almost feel the agonizing pain he must have been going through.

Axel kept on going, resummoning and throwing his weapons with such grace, I couldn't help but believe that he deserved his title of 'The flurry of dancing flames'

Soon, all that was left was about 10 large shards of crystal on the ground, each with a piece of what used to be vampire inside. Instead, all there was was fire, which combined with my crystal, threw various hues of oranges and reds everywhere, which I found rather pretty.

Before Axel and I could bask in the pride of killing our first vampire, I sensed something approaching us at speeds that I knew only vampires could achieve. I tensed at the thought of another vampire that we might be forced to fight. (Maybe it could be Victoria, who had followed Laurent?) Many scenarios raced though my head, but they were all blown out the water when I saw the face that ran though the trees. I froze in horror as her name came to mind.

"A-Alice?!"

**A/N : And that's another chapter done! And another cliff-hanger, of course! Over 2000 words, which is my longest chapter ever! It's 1:30 am, but I really wanted to finish this chapter so badly... Well, there are only two more chapters and an epilogue left; Cake is almost at an end! :(**


End file.
